


Homestuck Oneshots!!

by ThatQueerFanperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AUs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, H E L P, Homestuck - Freeform, I, M/M, Multi, Ocs are ok too, One-Shots, Other, Reader-Insert, Sadstuck h a h, Shit, Tag, do, how, i do request, idk how to use tags, maybe smut ;), ships, smol memes, t h e s e n e r d s, why do i
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatQueerFanperson/pseuds/ThatQueerFanperson
Summary: Hello friends!!,These are a bunch of Homestuck Oneshots!I do everything (even kinky smut shhhh)sometimes there will be drabbles so please check in a lot there will be more!ByeeeeeeeSam





	1. Chapter 1

ok heres how things will go

at the top will be ship/au/other thing/smut fluff or angst (or maybe a mix;) )

so request here!!


	2. JohnDaveReader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:@Veterthanyou 
> 
> Memes and fluff FT: a polyamorous relationship!!  
> also just for recap
> 
> Y/N is Your name  
> F/C is favorite color  
> H/C is hair color  
> H/L is your hair length 
> 
> ok read on lil beans!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY POLYAMOUROUS RELATIONSHIPS ARE MY SHIT!!!
> 
> U requested u got it  
> memes  
> ALSO IM FINALLY POSTING BC I JSUT GOT MY PASSWORD BACK Y E E E E E E E E

JohnxDavexReader/normal AU/Fluff

* * *

"This is the best fucking idea we've ever had" said Dave clicking the buy button on a pretty expensive joke Pepe shrine. "I know right?" You say floofing his hair as he clicks the buy button, "Guys! this is so stupid what if my dad comes over and sees it?" He says with worry and cringing a little bit. You lay across their laps "Don't worry Egderp" you laugh tweaking his nose "We'll hide it like we do with all the things we don't want your dad to see. Like for example the 'milk' stained sheets, the dil-" John covers your mouth with his hand flushing redder then the arms of Dave's favorite shirt as you wiggle your eyebrows suggestively. Speaking of Dave he smirks and does the "cool" little high-pitched as fuck ~~chuckle~~ giggle. This was a standard night at the (Y/L/N)/Strider/Egbert home, and you loved it and the people inside.

 

You see, you three are in a healthy, romantic, adult relationship called polyamory. Let this ship sail just let it be and let it sail.

You love these boys and they love you, complete with cuddles and pizza, and maybe just that  _ **wink wonk**_ action mixed in there ;))))

 

A few days later the package came, you and Dave ran for the door and opened up the package to reveal the glorious Pepes, "Its- Its so fucking 

 beautiful" Dave gasped taking it out of the box carefully, "Its too fucking early for this shit" John groaned, not happy that You and Dave woke him up over  _memes_. "Its never too early for memes John" You say admiring the pepes, how fucking beautiful. "Is this going to be the reason I leave you too?" he asks 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS REALLY SHORT BUT IM NOT VERY EXPERIENCED WITH JOHN OR DAVE SO SORRY BOIOS


End file.
